Pensamientos de Esme
by Elle McWho
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado que es lo que realmente piensa Esme sobre Bella? Ella dice ser feliz, pero realmente nadie lo es cuando rompen tus cosas¿o si? Diviertete! One-Shot


**Todos los personajes de Stephanie Meyer,**** la historia de nuestra retorcida mente…**

_Pensamientos de esme!!_

**By Moka-cullen ****y Caramel-cullen**

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que es lo que piensa realmente esme sobre bella?

Ella siempre dice que es feliz por que Edward lo es, pero nadie puede ser feliz cuando destruyen tus cosas ¿o acaso tu serias feliz por eso?

¿Si aun te preguntas porque? Aquí esta la respuesta:

Que tal si ella no quería dar su ropa deportiva a bella cuando fue perseguida, que tal si ella no quería hacer la fiesta de bella en su casa, pero Alice no deja ni el empate y por la culpa de bella se rompió su hermoso piano y la mesa también y todo en un día.

Por culpa de bella tuvieron que irse de su gran casa y después vivir apretados con el clan Denali. Y por fin cuando se había acostumbrado se tuvo que regresar a Forks teniendo un gran susto por un hijo con tendencias suicidas…..

Si esto se te hace poco aquí hay mas razones……..

Esta bien que no duerma pero visitas en la madrugada porque un mocosa humana quería ser parte de su familia cuando nadie la había invitado es un poco descortés, siempre arriesga a la familia por culpa de la mocosa en peleas y conflictos con neófitos y vampiros de la realeza y cuando cree que todo se clama descienden los lobos y tampoco lleguemos a olvidar las almohadas y la cabecera de isla ESME (no bella).

Si te quedaste con ganas de mas aquí hay un pequeño dialogo de la familia::

Esme: Ya basta Carlisle!!! Estoy harta, no la soporto, se la pasa rompiendo mis cosas!

Carlisle: tranquila mi amor, es mejor que bella este aquí ya sabes que lo devolvió a la vida además si Edward se entera sabrás que se va a enojar demasiado contigo…

Esme: pero ya estoy harta me da igual si se enoja me costo más el piano y la mesa que mandar a Alice un año de compras.

Carlisle: esta bien esta bien ya veremos que hacer, por el momento junta familiar

Esme: y que haremos con bella y Edward están en casa

Carlisle: ya veremos

(Se reúnen todos los Cullen excepto bella y Edward)

Esme: Bella se va…

Emmett: Que la torpe se va y que opina el raro??

Carlisle: El hermano a que llamas raro aun no lo sabe, por lo tanto no piensen en ello.

Rosalie: hasta que entienden mi dilema!!

Jasper: Porque se va bella?

Esme: porque ya es una descoordinada que rompe y ensucia mi casa

Alice: pero mama ya no podré jugar a barbie-bella!! No es justo!!

Esme: por favor Alice para eso tienes a Rosalie, no la adoptamos porque si

Alice: pero la rubia psicópata no se deja

Rosalie: Hey sigo aquí!!!

Esme: Ohhh lo siento mucho cariño, pero es la verdad

Rosalie: mmmmmm

Emmett: Uuuuuuuu eso duele mi amor

Rosalie: ahora te quedas fuera del cuarto

Emmett: te arrepentirás gatita grrrrr.

Rosalie: miauuuu

Alice: váyanse a un motel!!!

Edward: que demonios esta pasando aquí??

Alice: ya nos cargo la……….

Emmett: hermanita con esa boquita besas a Jaspe

Alice: si y que, te importa??

Emmett: para nada hermanita (pellizca las mejillas de Alice)

Alice: Auuch mis mejillas genio!!

Edward: Alguien me quiere explicar que pasa?

Carlisle: silencio chicos!!

Emmett: reunión de chistes Edward te lo perdiste por estar con bella quien sabe que haciendo.!!! (Rosalie golpea a Emmett)

Esme: Edward bella tiene que irse pero ya!

Edward: si se va ella me voy yo!

Esme: será mejor que empieces a empacar

Edward: que?

Emmett: no olvides los calzones

Edward: pero mama, porque se tiene que irse |bella

Emmett: hermanito!!! Me da mucha tristeza que te vayas pero me regalarías tu volvo??

Jasper: Esme no crees que estas exagerando??

Alice: si mama no crees que exageras?

Esme: quieren también empacar sus cosas?

Jasper y Alice: Edward te ayudamos a empacar

Edward: Carlisle ayúdame a hacer recapacitar a Esme

Carlisle: Esme por favor…

Esme: también quieres empacar tus cosas mi amor

Carlisle: que bien esta el clima no

Alice: si lo se esta muy bien

Jasper: si me encanta podemos salir sin preocuparnos me encanta

Rosalie: volviendo al tema… cuando se van necesito un closet nuevo

Edward: me pueden dar una explicación?

Esme: que me esta saliendo muy caro mantenerla y reparar todo lo que se rompe por su culpa.

Edward: mama yo te lo pago

Esme: sigue siendo mi dinero porque yo que sepa solo ibas a la escuela y ahora también te mantengo a ti

Rosalie: y si nos comemos a bella

Edward: inténtalo rubia psicópata

Esme: si van a pelear que sea en el jardín porque no quiero que se rompa nada

Bella: que pasa chicos porque pelean

Carlisle: no estábamos peleando solo le decía a Edward que el mercedes se descompuso y le pregunte si lo podía arreglar pero Rosalie se metió en la conversación y terminaros discutiendo por quien repararía mi auto.

Bella: claro (nótese el sarcasmo)

Edward: Alice no crees que eso es un poco descortés?

(pasan un momento en silencio)

Edward: no seria mala idea

Rosalie: no todos leemos mentes!!

Alice: de eso se trata, entonces si ed?

Edward: mi nombre es Edward y si porque no

Edward: tenemos un plan Carlisle

Bella: alguien me puede decir que esta pasando?

Emmett: shhhhh

Carlisle: y cual es el plan?

Edward: salgamos al jardín….

(En el jardín)

Edward: Alice y yo pensamos que quizás podríamos sacar a otra persona..,..

Carlisle: a quien?

Alice: empieza con e y termina con sme

Carlisle: no como la van a sacar están locos

Edward: si no se va ella tu te vas entonces

Carlisle: hey!!

Alice: será mejor que decidas

Carlisle: Esta bien se va Esme

Alice y Edward: Siiii!!

(Y así es como termina este pequeño dialogo de la familia más codiciada de vampiros, sacando a Esme de su propia casa, pero así son los vampiros y jamás los podremos entender………)

**Nota:** Esta historia es solo con fines de broma, se pide disculpas los ofendidos ya que solo la hicimos para reír un rato esperamos que les guste.

Si les gusto den en el pequeño botoncito verde y dejen un lindo comentario y si no le gusto y se le hace un asco también denle al botoncito verde aunque sea para amenazarnos……

**Moka-Cullen & Caramel-Cullen**


End file.
